El amor más puro, el amor de amigos
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Shikamaru observa las nubes como de costumbre, hasta que a su fiel amiga se le ocurre interrumpirlo. Pre-guerra. ¿Una casi despedida?. La amistad es un lazo que ni la guerra puede romper, una llama que nada puede apaciguar.


**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, nada es mío, solo el fic, y no lucro con esto.**

**Dedicaciones: A mi mejor amigo Fabián. Te amo mejor amigo.**

**Esta no fue una semana fácil porque terminé con mi novio, por eso, mi mejor amigo me consoló bastante, así que por eso este fic habla de la amistad y no del amor. No estoy de humor para escribir de el amor. Espero que te guste mejor amigo, te amo con la vida, siempre voy a estar ahí para vos, como vos estás siempre para mí. Ahora, al fic :D espero que les guste mis muchachos y damiselas.**

**Amor de amigos.**

**Por: **_**Belencitah.**_

Era un día bastante tranquilo en Konoha, eran pocos los días tranquilos sin contábamos que la guerra Ninja se aproximaba. La mayoría de las personas y ninjas de todas las aldeas se tomaban ese día libre, pues debían arreglar o limpiar sus armas, prepararse para la batalla, despedirse de sus seres queridos y, por qué no, relajarse un poco antes del gran final.

Esa era la opción que Shikamaru había elegido ese cálido día de sol.

—Que bueno es poder relajarse mirando las nubes, al menos una vez mas...— Decía él con melancolía. Había escapado de las garras de sus padres, Ino y Choji, para poder relajarse solo por su cuenta pero, como era de esperarse, uno de sus mejores amigos no tardo en encontrarlo.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¿qué haces aquí solo?— preguntó la rubia desde arriba. Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol bastante alto, justo arriba de Shikamaru.

—¿Tu qué crees?;intentaba relajarme un poco, lejos de tantas despedidas...—Pronunció con su voz relajada y sin preocupaciones, como siempre. —¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—¡Te estaba buscando, Shikamaru!; no puedes desaparecer así como así— dijo Ino bajando del árbol y acostándose a un lado de él.— Me preocupaste. Choji se fue a su casa, me dejaron sola. Muchas gracias...—El sarcasmo de la chica era notorio.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a casa tú también?— Preguntó Shikamaru sin dejar de ver las nubes, algo había en ellas que lo relajaban y lo hacían sentirse completamente aislado de el mal momento que vendría.

—Quería buscarte antes, ya sabes... Todos se están despidiendo y, sé que volveremos pero...

—¡No seas tonta, Ino!; por supuesto que volveremos, todos lo haremos. No hay necesidad de despedidas...—Pero Shikamaru fue interrumpido por la mano de la joven acariciando la suya.

—Lo sé, pero nunca sabemos, Shikamaru, no quiero quedarme con las ganas de nada...—Su voz parecía algo quebrada. Todos los habitantes estaban muy asustados, Ino no era la excepción.— Eres mi mejor amigo, Shikamaru. Solo quería decirte, te amo, a ti, a Choji y a Asuma-Sensei, que sé que quiere que tengamos éxito en la guerra..—Secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos y sonrió.

El joven a su lado la miró confundido, nunca había dicho algo parecido. Él no era bueno con esas cosas llamadas "sentimientos", pero él la amaba, amaba a sus amigos y a su Sensei sobre cualquier cosa. Pero, como todo hombre tiene su orgullo, no pudo decir mas que:

—Yo también, Ino. Prometo que nada va a pasarte ni a ti, ni a Choji. Seremos un equipo para siempre.—Acarició la mano de la chica y continuó—Te prometo que llegaremos sanos y triunfantes.

La chica solo sonrió y se quedaron viendo un rato. No hizo falta decir más, ellos dos se amaban y siempre lo harían, el amor que sentían era puro y claro. Era amor de mejores amigos.

Bueeno, eso es todo. Amo el ShikaIno, pero es una pareja que sé, obviamente, que nunca será cannon. Pero eso no nos impide soñar, ¿o si?.

Aún así, este fic muestra, mas bien, el amor mas puro para mí, el amor de amigos.

Y nada… Se lo quise dedicar a mi mejor amigo, como verán arriba.

Los quiero mucho, y lo saben. Cualquier review para mejorar será aceptado con mucho gusto, así como cualquier tipo de review.

Aunque, por favor, no insulten :P

Nos volveremos a ver. Besitos.

Belencitah.


End file.
